Davis Sisters Behaving Badly pt-1
by cd11
Summary: Our story. Sam and her sisters were out again and like before ended up in the PCPD, but this time they brought a friend to lockup. Rated K for now.


The Davis Sister's Behaving Badly pt-1: A General Hospital Story. All rights belong to their creators. Our story. Sam and her sisters were out again and like before ended up in the PCPD, but this time they brought a friend to lockup. Rated K+ for now.

Alexis Davis was settling in for an early evening. All three of her daughters were staying with her at the moment, and it was heaven to have all three of her girls with her under the same roof. Kristina was here while Trey, her husband was away trying to get himself together after the death of his father. Sam, her oldest was staying over while Jason was out of town on business, and Molly, the youngest lived with her anyways.

Alexis was a touch nervous when the girls were out. It was not all that long ago that the three of them had ended up in jail because of a minor disturbance in town at least that's what the girls had said. The phrase "brawl" is what it said on the police report. It was only a few weeks back that she explained to Sam that it was not a smart idea to change one's testimony in court, and there were embarrassing consequences to such actions.

Her train of thoughts was disturbed by the ringing of her cell phone. She checked the caller ID. It was Michael Corinthos that was calling. "Hello, Michael what's up." she asked.

"Umm…" from the other end of the line.

"That's usually not a good start to a conversation, Michael." Alexis said "What's wrong?"

"How fast could you get to the PCPD?" he asked.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "You in trouble, Michael?" Laughing softly, Michael said "No not me, but your daughters are down here." He said "In jail."

"WHAT!" was the shout from the other end

Michael pulled the receiver from his ear. "Yeah, it is a long story, that I think they should tell you about."

"I'll be there in a little while." Alexis said pulling herself together. "Do you have any specifics about this mess?"

"Sure I do." He said "I'll tell you what I can when you get here."

Alexis told "Ok, thanks." And hung up.

Michael handed the phone to Dante. "Well that's one." Dante said. Looking to the two interrogation rooms. In room 1 Sam, Kristina and Molly paced back and forth. Both Michael and Dante focused their attention to Room 2 where the other participant in this affair was pacing back and forth giving dark looks to all in sundry that walked by.

Michael shook his head in disgust. "Ok, big brother, any suggestions?"

Dante chuckled; "What about Dad?"

"I thought about that." Michael said "He's got enough on his mind with Kate in the hospital. I thought about Uncle Luke, but I don't know if he's even in town."

"He's not." Dante said "Lulu said he's off on his travels again."

"That's no help." Michael paced around for a few minutes, and then slowly got what could only be described as an evil grin on his face.

Dante noticed this and walked around to the front of the desk; "This is where they say in the Star Wars movies, I got a really bad feeling about this." Michael laughed at the concept. "What are you going to do?" Dante asked.

Michael reached for the phone on the desk "Just going to make a call." He said innocently as he dialed the number. After a few minutes a voice answered "Jax here."

"Hi Jax, its Michael."

Jax was delighted to hear from his step-son. "How have you been, Michael?"

"Well." Michael began "I'll tell you. I am at the PCPD at the moment." On the other end of the line Jax sighed. "You need help?"

Michael laughed "No not me." He paused "But Mom needs to get bailed out."

Dead silence from the other end of the line. Michael looked at the phone for a moment.

"Jax, you still there?" he asked. Jax had to regain his composure to keep from laughing. "Your Mom is jail?"

"Yep"

Carly is in jail?"

"Yep"

"Can I ask what it's about?" Jax asked

"Well they're still working on the charges for them." He said when Jax interrupted "Them, as in more then just Carly?"

"Well." Michael began "There's Mom and Sam, Kristina and Molly too."

"What the hell happened?"

"I'll let herself tell you about that one." Michael said "I gave Alexis a call for the three contestants in rm 1. She should be sailing in here anytime now."

Jax thought for a moment then got an evil smile of his own. "Don't worry Michael; I'll call someone to help Carly."

Sensing Jax's intent on the other end of the line. Michael just laughed "Ok Jax." He said "I'll leave it to you, and thanks."

"No problem." Jax replied "It was good to hear from you Michael."

"Likewise Jax." Michael replied "Take care." Then hung up. Dante wanted to ask but restrained himself.

"Jax said he'll take care of it." Michael told him. He got no further as Alexis entered the squad room.

"Well what are the charges?" Alexis asked.

"They are still being worked on as we speak." Dante said. Alexis slowly walked into view of rm one. The sisters were still pacing around when Kristina looked up and saw Mom glaring at them. Sam had her back to the squad room so she did not see Alexis come in. Kristina tapped her on the arm and Sam turned round to see Mom glaring at her. Molly was wisely tucked in a corner of the room but even she did not escape Mom's baleful glare. Alexis gave her daughters an apprising stare and a slow smile, as she came to a decision. "I warned them, last time!" she thought to herself. Then she turned back to Dante and Michael.

"I appreciate you staying with them Michael, but I think I got this." Alexis told him.

"Thanks." He replied "And nothing would please me more than leaving you to it. But they're not the only players in this flying circus." Alexis looked puzzled. "I draw your attention to Rm 2." Michael said pointing.

Alexis turned round to see her long-term rival Carly Corinthos-Jax glaring at her. Trying not to laugh "I take it I'm to bail your Mom out too?"

"Nope, I called someone else to deal with Mom?"

"Sonny?" Alexis asked.

"No actually I called Jax." Michael told her "He said he would have someone handle it." Glaring from Carly to her daughters and back again. "Ok, I'll talk to them and then we'll get paperwork rolling.' She told Dante. Then she started to Rm 1, and Michael started for Rm 2, thinking to himself. "I wonder what Jax has in mind?" and started laughing.

Meanwhile Jax was making a call of his own. "After a time the phone rang. A woman's voice spoke "Hello."

"Bobbie, its Jax how are you." He said smiling. "We have a mutual problem that needs solving."

To be continued.

In part 2 the fiasco of the evening's events will be told and two mothers will be dealing with their daughters in interesting ways.


End file.
